1. Field
The present invention relates to a clothing dryer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clothing dryer having a shelf that is detachably installed in a rotating drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a clothing dryer is an apparatus used to dry clothing by introducing hot air into a rotating drum while rotating the rotating drum accommodating wet clothes at a low speed.
A conventional clothing dryer includes a housing forming an external appearance of the clothing dryer, a rotating drum, which is rotatably installed in the housing and has a cylindrical shape having an open front surface to accommodate clothes therein, a support plate rotatably supporting an open front end of the rotating drum, a driving device for rotating the rotating drum and a drying unit which generates hot air and provides the hot air to the rotating drum.
In addition, since such a clothing dryer performs the drying operation by repeatedly lifting and dropping the clothes according to the operation of the rotating drum, when heavy clothes, such as shoes, are washed, the clothes may be damaged or noise may be generated when the heavy clothes are dropped down.
Accordingly, a shelf that can be horizontally maintained is installed in the rotating drum of the clothing dryer such that the clothes, such as shoes, are dried on the shelf.
However, in the conventional clothing dryer having the above structure, when the shelf is installed in the rotating drum, a front end of the shelf is supported by a support plate, but a rear end of the shelf is not installed in a rear surface of the rotating drum. For this reason, the shelf is installed in the rotating drum in the form of a cantilever in such a manner that only the front end of the shelf is installed in the support plate. In the case that the shelf is installed in the rotating drum in the form of cantilever, the shelf cannot support heavy load, so that heavy clothes cannot be dried on the shelf, and the shelf may be deflected when used for a long period of time.